


limites

by carolinaGrillo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5x05, Alcool, BatCat, Batman - Freeform, Crimes, Deni - Freeform, Depression, F/M, Gotham, Police, Wayne - Freeform, adolscence, amour, babybatcat - Freeform, catwoman - Freeform, comissaire, criminalité, heros, meurtre, serie tv, sombre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinaGrillo/pseuds/carolinaGrillo
Summary: "Au fil du temps ils avaient appris les limites de l'un et l'autre à ne pas franchir. Selina avait franchi cette limite par inconsciemment." Scene que j'aurais aimer voir dans 5x05. SelinaXBruceWayne BarbaraXselina noté M référence au meutre





	limites

**Author's Note:**

> Hey les amis je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à penser que cette scène batcat dans l'épisode 5x05 et l'un des meilleurs ! Elle est tellement riche en émotions et les acteurs se sont surpassé. J'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était beau ! Mais je pense comme tout le monde qu'il manque des scènes dans cet épisode alors j'ai décidé de les ajouter.

Le bar des Sirènes était bondé ce soir-là. Malgré le couvre-feu dépassé. Barbara avait laissé Bruce entrée sans tout de même avoir lâché un soupir d’exaspération et de lever les yeux au ciel. Ces enfants-là désespéré toujours avec leurs jeux du chat et de la souris.

«  La voici ! Selina Kyle la meurtrière du grand Jeremiah Valeska ! Levez toutes vos verres à sa santé, claironnât-elle ! »

Bruce regarda dans la direction indiquée. Il a d'abord cru être face à une hallucination. Selina. Sa Selina assise dans une banquette beaucoup trop familière pour le jeune homme , était entrée d’aligner les nombreux shots d'alcool fort. Il fut empli d'un élan de culpabilité. Alors c'était ce qu'elle avait ressentis quand elle avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant quand la situation était inversée. Il aurait voulu s'avancer vers elle, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer sinon Barbara le mettrait dehors et il raterait une occasion de pouvoir lui parler. Alors il alla s’asseoir à côté du bar attendant désespérément qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Et ce fut le cas quelques instants plus tard. 

«  Tu me gâches le moral Bruce, maugréât-elle avant de boire un autre verre.  
_ Je me dois d'être là avec toi. Comme tu as toujours été là pour moi-même quand je me comportais comme une salle type. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi.  
_ Tu crois réellement me connaître, dit-elle une pointe de colère presque imperceptible dans la voix mais Bruce su le décèle.  
_ Je te connais Selina. Bien mieux que tu ne te connais pas toi-même.  
_ Tu sais, dit elle en se tournant vers lui. J'étais là cette fameuse nuit. J'étais assise tout en haut de l'escalier de secours quand cet homme c'est avancer vers vous. Il a d'abord tiré sur ton père, Bruce pouvait sentir l’émotion dans sa voix et il se retint de vouloir essuyait la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Puis il a tué ta mère et son collier de perles s'est brisée avant de s'éparpiller partout dans la ruelle. Et je n'ai rien fait !  
_ Tu étais un enfant effrayer…  
_ Non, le coupât-elle un sourire sournois sur le visage. C'était toi l'enfant effrayer dans cette ruelle ! Je n'ai rien fais parce que je m'en foutais ! Je n'ai rien parce que je ne voulais pas avoir des ennuis. Je n'ai pas bougé parce que je refusais de risquer ma vie pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, un silence est apparu entre eux jusqu’à ce que Selina reprenne à nouveau la parole. J'adore cette chanson, dit elle en parlant de la musique. Je vais aller danser, sur celle sauta du tabouret et s'élança sur la piste de danse. »

Bruce était là sous le choc. Il se connaissait depuis des années et avait eu de nombreuses disputes toute plus violente que les autres. Mais celle-ci était la moins violente physiquement, mais elle restait la plus dure psychologiquement. Jamais elle n'avait utilisé la mort de ses parents dans leurs arguments. Au fil du temps ils avaient appris les limites de l'un et l'autre à ne pas franchir. Selina avait franchi cette limite par inconsciemment. Non, elle avait craché intentionnellement ces mots à la figure. Bruce avait imaginé pendant une microseconde la suivre, et faire de même poussait ses limites jusqu’à ce qu'il arrive à un point de non-retour. Mais il se résignât au dernier moment et il quitta le club sans un regard en arrière en direction du commissariat.

 

Barbara avait assisté de loin à la scène. Elle était confuse ne sachant pas quoi faire de la situation devant elle. Elle était heureuse de revoir Selina marcher à nouveau. La compagnie de la jeune femme dans le bar lui manquait. Même si la plupart du temps elle se comporte comme un chat, allant et venant à sa guise. Quand elle lui annonça la mort de Tabitha par le biais du Pingouin, elle fut à peine surprise. Le millionnaire l'avait déjà prévenus quelques jours auparavant quand elle était toujours alitée. Elle ne disait rien sur les sujets. Se contente de sautiller vers le bar et de se servir un verre, ce qui était inhabituel de sa part. Mais la plus âgée des deux se contenta se haussait les épaules et de se servir un verre à son tour. Heureuse que son petit chaton est finit par rentrer à la maison.

Elle fut déçue par Selina quand elle entendit la dispute du jeune couple. Certes lui qui se comportait généralement comme une salle type n'hésitant jamais à la mettre de côté pour la survit de Gotham, était resté a ses côté pour l'épauler. Elle attendait mieux de la jeune fille après toutes ces années. Quand le jeune homme parti. Elle se dirigea en direction de Selina et l'empoignant par le bras, avec des signes de protestation de la jeune femme.

«  Navrée ma chère sœur, claironnait toujours la blonde. Mais je dois vous emprunter Cat quelques instants.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a je m'amusais, protestât-elle en vidant un autre verre mais Barbara empêchât le liquide d'atteindre sa bouche sous la surprise de Selina.  
_ Tu as assez bu pour ce soir !  
_ Mais la fête à peine commencer, rétorquât-elle.  
_ Elle est finis pour toi !  
_ Tu peux pas m'interdire de faire ce que je veux !  
_ Tu veux parier, la défiât-elle.  
_ Tabitha m'aurait laissé faire.  
_ Non. Elle t'en aurait collé une au moment même où tu as ouvert la bouche tout à l'heure.  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Barb's, niât-elle avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.  
_ Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Selina, la prévient-elle. Ta chienne de mère aurait dû avorter ça aurait évité pas mal de problèmes ces temps-ci, dit-elle d'un air vicieux.  
_ Va te faire foutre Barbara !  
_ Non ! Tu n'es qu'une putain de gamine égoïste ! Tu le sais !  
_ Lâches-moi, s’insurgeât-elle essayant de se débattre de l'emprise de son mentor. Tu n'es pas ma mère, et elle n'eut pas le temps s’esquivait sa gifle, le claquement résonnât dans toute la salle.  
_ Je ne suis pas ta mère. Tu as raison. Je pris le seigneur pour ne jamais avoir une fille comme toi, dit-elle sèchement. Maintenant sort de ma vue avant que je t'en colle une autre, s’énervât-elle ! »

Selina ne dit pas un mot de plus et partis du club rage de colère essayant de refourguer les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Barbara pouvait se montrer dure et froide avec elle mais jamais elle ne lui avait infligé une telle humiliation. Elle était à moitié ivre et n'avait plus aucun endroit ou allait. Alors elle alla vers la seule direction qui lui paraissait adéquate : le cimetière de Gotham. Elle traversa plusieurs blocs de toit en toit jusqu’à sa destination. Elle parcourait les différentes tombes, jusqu’à trouver celle qu'elle chercher. Pas de pierres tombales. Comme si avec le chaos de ces dernières semaines on avait eu le temps de lui en fabriquer une. Tabitha Galavan a était enterré au côté de son frère. Elle resta d'abord immobile devant la tombe. Avant de s'écrouler à genoux et d'éclater en sanglots pour de bon. 

«  J'étais sûr que tu viendrais ici, dit une voix familière.  
_ Laisse-moi, rétorquât-elle. Tu m'as assez d'humilier dans le bar.  
_ Selina, la prévient-elle. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être là au bar, dit-elle a s’asseyant à côté d'elle.  
_ Bien sur que si. La salle était remplie et la fête battait à son plein.  
_ Elle n'aurait pas aimez-te voir te comporter de cette manière, déclare Barbara ignorant sa remarque. Je me fiche de tes activités criminelles. Mais n'éloignent pas le peu de personnes qui tiennent encore à toi.  
_ Je n'ai plus personne.  
_ C'est qu'il va t'arriver si tu continues à te comporter ainsi.  
_ Elle me manque tellement, dit elle en changeant de sujet.  
_ Moi aussi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû franchir sa limite.  
_ Quoi, demandât-elle ne comprenant pas ou son mentor voulait en venir.  
_ Bruce. Tu n'aurais jamais dû mentionner ses parents.  
_ C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il arrête de penser que nous sommes pareils.  
_ Vous êtes pareil.  
_ Je suis une gamine des rues et elle un gamin riche !  
_ Vous êtes deux personnes cherchant désespérément leurs voix. Il t'aime et toi aussi tu l'aimes. Aucun de vous d'eux n'aiment voir l'autre souffrir dans le déni.  
_ Je vais bien. je veux dire j'ai tué quelqu'un et je vais bien ! Je devrais me détester et voir son visage hanté mes nuits. Mais rien je suis juste soulagé de savoir qu'il est mort.  
_ C'est normal. Tu t'es vengée de tout le mal qu'il t'a fait subir.  
_ Tu penses qu'elle serait fière de toi.  
_ Non. Elle t'aurait beauté les fesse devant tout le monde et t'aurait forcé à faire des excuses à Bruce !  
_ Tu as tord elle aurait aimé que je lui tienne tête. Elle ne le porte pas vraiment dans son cœur.  
_ Mais elle le respectait lui et son stupide majordome. Ils nous ont tenu informés de ton état pendant que tu serais à l’hôpital. Elle a vu l’inquiétude et l'amour qu'il avait pour toi. Une fois il s'est excusé de s'être comporté comme un parfait connard en venant se pavaner dans le bar avec sa bande.  
_ Lui et ses excuses, soupirât-elle. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.  
_ C'était notre petit secret à tous les trois. Elle t'aimait énormément et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'a pas émasculé lors de ses soirées c'est parce que cela t'aurait fait souffrir davantage.  
_ Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.  
_ Une maman tigre protéger toujours son chaton quoiqu'il se passe. Elle n'est plus la maintenant. Mais je suis là, dit elle en l'enlaçant. Tu peux compter sur Bruce et son majordome. Sans compter Jim est l'ivrogne qui lui sert de coéquipier, ce qui fait échapper un rire de la part de Selina. Nous voulons tous te protéger peut-être trop parfois. Chacun de nous sera là au moment où tu auras besoin de nous.  
_ Merci pour tout.  
_ De rien. Maintenant va rejoindre Bruce. »

La jeune fille soupirât d'abord. Puis se retirât de son étreinte et partis d'un pas décidé là ou Bruce se loger dorénavant...


End file.
